The principal research goals for the coming year are the use of laser-Raman spectroscopy and paramagnetic fluorescence-quenching to define membrane state changes of lymphoid cells, both normal and neoplastic in response to temperature, pH, ionic and ligand environment, and metabolism. Intimately related to this goal are studies already initiated to make reconstituted membranes using the 55,000D concanavalin A-specific plasma membrane glycoprotein o thymocytes and studies using lanthanides as monitors of the role of Ca ion in ionically mediated membrane state changes.